Ignorance is Bliss Part one: knowledge vs life
by zaktan454
Summary: When Raven gets a vision of 3 beings, strange things start to happen. One of the beings show up in town. Slade has a new plan. And when all is done, the Titans will have gone on an adventure like no other. slight StarxRob and BBxRae. But only a little bit


Hello everone. I do have a couple things to share before I start the story. First off, this is my first fan fic, so if you think that I suck, please let me know _why_ you think so, so that I may get better. On that note, this is very hard to write, because I have never seen a cross over story of this magnitude before, so I am kind of exploring new territory. However, if you know of a good one this size, please recommend it to me, and I shall read it at once. Now, for the story itself: this is a story involving three worlds. It mainly focuses on the teen titans, but other main characters will be coming in later. Also, this story is going to have five parts. mind you, not five chapters, but five PARTS. like a trilogy, only with extra added in:-D some parts might be noticabally shorter then others, and for this I appologize in addvance. I will _try_ to keep them around the same length, but there might be one part that has like 6 chapters when the rest have 9-11. now, the parts are, in order, (though this is not their titles,) the descovery of the mission, travle to world one, travle to world two, travle to world three, and finally a combination of the three worlds, where everything, (and I mean that literally,) will be explained, combined, and thrown together. going to be a wild ride, and as I said, I would appreceate all reviews given. Now that I'm done…on to the story!

(oh, and just for the record, I am the worst speller on the face of the earth. I do my best, but appologies if you don't know what some word is supposed to be.)

Disclaimer: no I don't own titans.

Something was wrong.

But then, in a world where one was a hero, what did you expect? This is not a tale of love where all is fine, nor is it a tail of an epic battle of adventure. It is all of that…and more, oh so much more. But every story must have a begening. And right now, it was begening in the room of what many consider the darkest titan, Raven. Being the half-demon she was, she could sense things going on the spiritual world, and also things in other places. Not as in being able to pin-point the problem and say "someone is about to die," but she possesed the ability to know when the universe was out of wack. And right now, out of wack it most certainly felt.

She couldn't figure out what it was that was bothering her, nor could she figure out why it was so bad, all she could feel was as if all of time was being redrawn. Things that didn't belong, things that were out of wack, oranges becoming known as apples, limes being called greens. Not literally, but that was the only way to describe the utter confusion given.

"Azerath…Metrion…Zinthos…" She chanted her matra noticabally slower today…just one more thing that was out of place in a world that would soon be more confused then anyone could imagine.

The kid ran. All he could think of was one thought: _its all gone, its all gone, its all gone…_ and continued to run. Finnaly, he stopped to get his bearings, and looked all around him. he didn't see anything. Not that that meant anything, of course…they could be watching him now. Just waiting for him to slip up. Lower his guard…well, he sure as heck wasn't about to do that.

Suddenly, he saw it…the purple sphere. He didn't know what was happening to cause it, but he knew what it was. Knowing that the only potential safe place was inside the sphere, he ran into and through it. as soon as he passed it, it dissapeared, leaving him in some sort of alleyway in a back section of a town. He had no idea where he was, so he just kept truging onward, never knowing the fate destiny had laid in store for him.

Raven woke up gasping, and then looked around. Apparently, she had fallen asleep on the floor. She was trying to figure out why, and then…she remembered the vision she had had of those 3 beings…standing side by side. One, a large creature. She had no idea what it was, but its size was mammoth, and its power incredible. The second, a strange creature, sort of like a robot, but a wise and companionate disposition about it. And in-between them both, a kid. But for some reason, though he was ordinary as compared to those two standing around him, she was drawn to him, knowing that what she was seeing was important. She would have to keep an eye out for him if he was here. And with this last thought she finally fell asleep.

He had stopped running, and this for a period was a great relief. He reckoned it was about 2:30 in the morning. While he was here, he had to do something, but the time is of no help when you have no idea where you are. He would have to content himself for wandering until he at least knew his location. He walked along the bay, kicking rocks along…and then he saw it. The building, off in the water shaped like a T. he stared…and then, both from shock and utter exhaustion, he collapsed.

It was 3 AM. Her shift for watch. Raven flew out and saw a green bird darting towards the tower. Beastboy. Nodding to him, she flew towards the city, and simply floated around; keeping eyes and ears peeled for trouble. It looked to be a calm night tonight, with a pleasant breeze blowing. Feeling relaxed, she lazily floated around…until the building beneath her exploded. Even while reeling back in surprise, she looked down and saw a figure darting away. Giving chase, she followed him all over the city, until he suddenly turned around, and she saw that familiar one eye glaring out at her, before he suddenly disappeared completely. She didn't know who that being was. Still, with him gone, all she could do was check on the building. She flew back and spoke with the guards. None knew how the explosion had happened, and when asked if they had found anyone hurt, they said only one person. She nodded and was about to fly off, but as she did, she overheard one of the guards telling the head commander

"The kid was hurt badly, but he just regained consusnes. We still don't know what he was doing next to a chemical factory though."

_A kid…_ she was never one for hunches, but just this once, she asked to see him. When led to him, she saw a kid of about 14 lying on the ground, moaning softly. She started as she saw that he was indeed the kid from her dream. Telling the guard she would take him, she used her powers to pick him up and carry him back to the tower.

He was slipping in and out of consciousness. Not sure at all where he was, he felt like he was in soft sheets, but then he slipped into blackness. Sometimes he heard voices.

"How is he?"

"He will be fine. Most of his injuries were just caused by falling after the blast."

"Okay. When he wakes up, let me know."

"Not that I mind, but Raven…why does he matter?"

"What do you-?"

"I'm sorry, that came out wrong. What I meant was why are you so interested?"

"I'll explain later Robin, I just…" he slipped back away.

How long this happened he did not know, but finally he yawned, stretched, and hurt himself, just now feeling his injuries, and looked up. At first all he saw was emerald color…then he realized who they belonged too. And with that, he remember what he had seen, and realized where he was. He screamed long and hard, inevitably causing poor Starfire to scream as well, until he finally hushed as the others rushed in. what they saw was a kid in a hospital bed looking at them with eyes as big as dinner plates. Cyborg said,

"Hey man, relax. You are okay." The kid shook his head no. Starfire said

"Yes you are. You are among friends, why are you scared." He just looked at her, then at the others, before muttering,

"It's nothing."

He tried to get out of the bed, but was rather wobbly and fell down. Robin helped him up, asking

"What's your name" the kid looked at him with an interested expression before saying,

"Jacob." As starfire was about to give one of her trademark hugs, cyborg held her back and explained to her that Jacob could not have a hug yet because he was still too…weak. Finally, the awkward silence was broken by Jacob saying,

"So…you guys are the Teen Titans."

Everyone nodded, but if they were expecting happiness at this news, they were disappointed. He looked even more disturbed. Finally, he said

"Well, thanks for the bed while I got better from that stupid bomb; I guess I'll go now." Beast boy asked him,

"Go where? Where do you live?"

"I don't know. Seeing as how I don't know where my home is anymore, I guess I'll just…wander." Starfire, ever the hospitable one, said

"You could stay with us for a while! Until you decide where you want to go!" Jacob raised an eyebrow, and looked at the others. Just as he was about to say something, he suddenly disappeared, before reappearing right behind the startled titans. However, he looked just as startled, muttering "holy crap. So now I can do stuff. What next?"

Elsewhere, in a place never seen to others, something was happening. Time was about to converge. Threads that were never supposed to be near each other were about to link. Chaos was about to erupt. In other words, all according to plan. Slade sat on his chair in his lair underground. Sometimes, he would think. Other times, he would simply sit back and although he was always aware, he would let himself be blank. No thoughts. Some of his greatest ideas and plans had come from blankness. This was one of them. Slade was never much of a smiling person, but for once he allowed himself a brief indulgence. How could he not? It was about to stop being the city at stake here. It was about to be more then the country. In addition, it was about to be more the world. It was about… (30 minutes later) more then the universe at stake. It was about to be everything. If all happened correctly, well…it wouldn't be very pretty. But it would be fun. Oh, so much fun.

To put things simply, Jacob had somehow gotten powers, probably due to the chemical blast. Cyborg got a sample of his blood and went to analize it. After experimenting, he found he had quite a list. Teleportation, (including teleporting other objects and people,) changing of size, walking through walls, ridiculously great strength, and flight. Oh, what an awesome thing is flight. To always be condemned to life on the ground, and them suddenly have this freedom thrust upon you…

"This is…glorious!"

"Yes, and ridiculous too! Do you know how fast you're flying!?"

Raven called. She had been asked by Robin to see what Jacob could do. Now she was playing an unwilling game of tag with a fourteen-year-old boy a mile in the air at oh…about 97 M.P.H.

"I don't care! This is just incredible! I feel so free!"

"you won't be feeling free if I have to tie you down to the tower! You're going to hit something!"

He suddenly landed on the tower roof. She hadn't noticed that he was headed this way. Smiling, he said

"happy now?"

She was just about ready to let him have it, when suddenly Robin burst through the door.

"Raven. Get in now. Slade is up to something."


End file.
